Partitioning of data may refer to a division of a data store or its constituent elements into distinct independent parts. Partitioning of data storage components may be done, for example, to improve manageability, performance, and/or availability. For example, in horizontal partitioning, various ranges of data records may be stored in multiple tables instead of a single table. In vertical partitioning, various attributes of a data record may be distributed among multiple tables.